


Earth

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Space Exploration RPF
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Earth, Freeform, Gen, Home, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: More than a toy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Athena for encouragement & sanity-checking. Photo taken by Apollo 11, belongs to NASA, not me.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/537043.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Ball'.

* * *

  
Big blue marble  
Plaything of the Gods  
Sphere circling the Sun  
A mere mote in the scale of the Universe  
Earth,  
Our Home.

* * *


End file.
